


The Past: Pandemonium

by Diamise



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Androgyny, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Gore, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamise/pseuds/Diamise
Summary: Story Building Time!
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Black/Red/Green (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us), Purple/White (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Log Day: 415 Date: March 15, 30XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Building Time!

Red opened her eye to the carnage around her. Bodies of the mission crew members littered the forest floor, torn to pieces and stomped into the ground throughout the massacre. The ship she sailed, the R.L.S Legacy, was ablaze in the background.

Red had just barely survived the crash. Some died due to it, others in what was still going on. Hiding in a bush, Red checked for anything on her person and found some firestarter, her spare o2 can and a small communicator.

With nothing that can help her now, Red places everything back in her pockets. Growling behind her reminded Red that she was nowhere safe enough to get distracted. Looking around her, She sneaked out of the clearing to the west, hoping to escape the scene behind her.

Slowly the light began to disappear and Red couldn't see much anymore with just the stars lighting the path way. Following it, Reds footsteps crunched on the usually snow covered dirt. With no sense of direction, the road came to a fork and Red could only see darkness at the end of each side.

Slowing down, Red listened to see if she could hear anyone else alive or anything chasing her. Nothing but the wind met her ears and for a moment Red breathed a sigh of relief. A branch snapping to her left startles her, head turning towards it. 

Red went to call out when the shape she saw started to change, growing thinner and taller til it towered over her. Red's eyes widened in the shadows of the creature, her body already knowing what to do before her brain could process what was happening.

Red took off, back towards the wreckage with the creature not far behind her. Getting closer to the ship she ran through the patches of steel and heat, weaving into another part of the forest to lose the thing. 

Just as she was crossing back something grabbed her leg, the appendage wrapping around her ankle tightly. Red tripped and the creature lost its grip for a moment. Recovering quickly, Red didn't hesitate to run from it. The trees blurred past Red as she ran further away from the fires. 

The Flames.  
The Killing.  
Those . . . 

Things back there! Were those the Imposters that everyone warned her about? They could still be out there. They could be hunting her at this very moment! What if there's more? That means- 

No! Focus Red! This planet is too cold for her to be out of the ship. She needs to find shelter for the night. But she also needs to find out what exactly she's up against out there. There's too much at stake right now. The mission must continue. Her life is on the line if she doesn't find the Polus Outpost.

The crew is still a few hours from their arrival time so anyone at the outpost wouldn't come looking for a while. It would take too many people away from the Outpost that it wouldn't be worth looking for her anyways.

She huddled under a tree that provided some protection from the wind. But it was still absolutely freezing! Red began to gather the driest branches for a fire. Fortunately the weather had been just that with not a cloud to be seen. 

All that's left is to light it and hope it doesn't give her away. Settling down for the night , Red tucked more branches hoping to cover herself for warmth and protection from anything out there.

Red woke with a chill, the fire was put out by some fallen snow a few hours ago. Her eyes adjusting to the inky blackness, she could see that the snow had covered everything in a light dusting. As she moved closer to relight her fire and relieve her cold bones, a branch snapped in the dark.

Her head whipped around to try and identify the intruder, but there was nothing.  
She turned her head back to see the fire being lit and Purple crouched over the embers. Purple jumped up as Red screamed before throwing her hands over the others mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Purple! Don't sneak up on me like that! Not after what happened at the crash.”  
“Sorry! I just now realized that it was a bad idea but you were struggling with the fire so much. I couldn't help it!” Purple flinched back but stilled when she had not made a move. It dawned on Red that this was Purple standing in front of her. Alive and well and still breathing!

“Purple! My Goodness. It is you right? Not one of those things.”  
Purple came up to her and hugged her crying and happy that at least someone on her crew was still alive! And if Purple was still alive someone else might be too.

“We need to get to the Polus Outpost. There will be people there to help us find the rest of the crew that's alive. Someone else has to be alive.” Red said, glancing to the sky that had lightened up. She was now able to see the rips and cuts on Purple's suit as well as her own, parts of them singed from the crash site.

“Seems like we need to fix our suits as well, though none of the tears look all the way through so they may just hold till we get there” Red checked her pockets to pull out the long forgotten air tank and tablet.

Examining the air tank, Red found it was dented but didn't seem like it had a hole anywhere to cause any leakage. The tablet on the other hand, was way worse for wear. The screen was cracked and Red only hoped it would turn on. Pressing the button, the device came alive, but the damage she thought the battery suffered was in the cracks of the screen.

She could see nothing but broken LCDs and gray static. No amount of tampering would get the screen going properly. Red swore with Purple looking up from her own items to look at Reds.

“Oh! Damn. I'm sorry about your comms Red. Mine is still in working condition though so i can see if i can't send a message to the outpost.” Purple showed her hand to reveal the tablets glowing screen. Purple tapped away at the screen for a few seconds before sighing.

“No signal?”

“No signal. We’ll just have to make our way on foot. I think the ship was headed north-east when we got- when it crashed.” Purple corrected herself and looked off to the side, shaking her head. Red will have to ask her about it later as Purple had already taken off. Jumping into action, she followed Purple hopefully to warmth and safety.

Swiftly the sun continued to rise, bringing more light to the surrounding areas. Red caught up to her, taking in what's around them to try and see where they were. The forest was thick with trees and brush other than the vague path they were taking.

The light blanket of snow began to melt in the rays, puddles beginning to form every few steps or so. Red breathed a sigh of relief, Purple doing the same not realizing they had been holding it til now. The otherwise dreary morning air filled with the songs of creatures that could only be compared to birds. 

Red didn't feel alone anymore with Purple here in the advancing daylight. The other Crewmate checking the compass she happened to have in her pockets, continued walking forwards in silence. At least with the planet's naturally cold environment Red wouldn't have to worry about sweating in her suit as much from the exercise.

They were still a little while from the landing site and the outpost itself. Purple kept up a punishing pace, probably wanting to get to the station just as fast as Red did. She checked her tablet every now and again with the same resounding sigh, telling Red that even though the equipment was meant for unbelievably long distances, something about Polus wasn't letting them communicate with anything.

The crewmates pressed on, the sun getting higher in the sky as the time passed. The hopes of rescue heavy on her own mentality, Red could only guess what was on Purple's mind but the crash was definitely one of them. 

Though Red couldn't see through the visor on her helmet, she could see it in the way Purple walked. Her shoulders would slouch every now and again with a shake of the crewmates head. She looked at the compass with a sigh.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Red asked half hoping she’d say yes. One half was curious about what Purple was thinking, the other half of her really not wanting to know about any deaths if they happened. Red doesn't think she could handle it if there were any.

“Not right now. We might muddle each other's memories with details we didn't see for ourselves. It's all too confusing right now too. I don't understand what happened. Why it happened.” She trailed off her words sad, painful even. 

They continued to walk, the silence between them deafening that even the twittering ceased to exist. The pathway opened up into a rather large clearing, Purple stopping in the middle of the glade. She opened her mouth only for her stomach to growl, betraying the words that went unsaid.

Reds laughter echoed throughout the meadow, flying creatures startled away by Purple joining in. The crewmates doubled over, some stress melting away relief evident in Purples shoulders. She dropped her pack and started to dig through it.

“How long were you waiting to ask me if we could stop for food?” Red said, digging though her own pack for the rations that stayed there for this kind of situation. The late afternoon sun was starting to set, painting the sky with brilliant hues of pink, orange, and blue. Purple started a fire to keep them warm through the night again, the branches crackling as they caught ablaze.

“This is the spot we should have landed at right?” Reds' voices bounced around space, purple nodding, her visor reflecting the fire back onto Red.

“Yeah. I just wonder if anyone has already come through, looking for us. Or if they’re waiting for us back at base holding what breath they care to hold for us.” Purple spit out the last sentence like it was poison on her tongue, almost like they jumped out.

Red didn't want to know what caused that reaction. She settled down to sleep first, purple shaking her head no when offered. Her thoughts raced with what ifs, scenario after scenario popping into Reds head as she drifted off to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will change with each chapter


	2. Log Day: 416  Date: March 16, 30XX

The night passed with ease, nothing but the occasional rabbit-like creature crossing the open field. Purple woke her a few hours later, a dull throbbing in Red's back and legs from laying on the hard ground made her wish they could have gotten to the outpost even faster.

Red groaned at the other crewmate as she stood up to stretch, Purple nodding as she laid down to sleep the rest of the night. The other crewmate shuffled around trying to get as comfortable as the dirt would let her.

“My body aches too. I'm sure we’re both bruised under our suits now that the adrenalines worn off. Just try to take it easy and hopefully someone comes by with medical supplies.” Purple mumbled tiredly.

Thankfully it hadn't snowed so the fire was still roaring enough for Red to see the movements of Purples breathe slowing as she fell asleep. Every now and again she would shift and sometimes it startled Red, the breeze doing the same as it weaved between the trees surrounding them.

Creatures called out in the night, never close enough to feel threatened but not far enough to feel safe either. Purple must have been really tired from the fact that anything could have attacked them in the night without a moment's notice. Red was on edge just from being dropped in the middle of nowhere and having to deal with something as aggressive as the imposters without any protection just made her anxiety about it worse.

The stars moved slowly as Red kept watch, the few hours of sleep hitting her hard. She shook herself awake once again, sounds startling Red to look behind her. It sounded closer than anything else had within the past several hours and that made her scared.

She creeped closer to Purple, just in case she had to wake her for any reason. The shadows in the dark messing with Reds vision as the flames of the fire distorted anything further than a couple of feet. Something cracking in the distance made her tense but still Red didn't move in case it came for her and Purple.

A branch snapped even closer this time just a few feet in the treeline. Red shook purple awake hoping the other crewmate didn't make a sound as Red put her gloved hand up to signal she needed to be quiet. Purple rose silently looking into the trees as where Red had pointed, nothing crossing the forest threshold yet.

‘This is it. This is where we die. There's no way I can get away for a second time.’ Reds thoughts raced as she and purple started to back away from the noises. Purple only hopped that they wouldn't be in danger from what was out there.

A shadow stumbled out into the open, the figure almost falling over. The flames of the dying fire reflecting off of the head of the creature piqued Reds curiosity and she stopped. The black shadow was only so tall, the build reminding Red of a person.

“Purple?” a smooth sound coming from the other side of the fire. 

“Holy Fuck! Black?” Red and her partner both exclaimed. 

“Red! Oh, Thank the Lords!” Black rejoiced, his voice going hoarse.

She tackled the other crewmate, both falling down to the ground in the dim morning light. The sun was just beginning to rise, now outlining the newcomer in a small halo. The new light showed off the scratches and cracked visor of the male crewmate.

Purple knelt next to them, shaking her head at the two other crewmates. Her hands patting Blacks shoulders, she pointed to his face shield. His hand came up to touch the cracks.

“Turns out they ain't shatter-proof but Polus’s atmosphere is almost breathable. If you happened to come from the mountains on Earth, it would be fine. So if you have spare o2 dont use it. Might just be better to take yer helmets off ‘cause mine sure as hell ain’t working.” Blacks southern drawl emanates around them, as he reaches for the offending garment.

His helmet comes off without so much of a hiss, and Black sets it to the side of where he's sat. His long mane sliding out onto his back, the light bouncing off his raven waves. Reds helmet comes off next with Purple being hesitant.   
Reds helmet hisses, startling Purple who had just unlatched her own. Purples small gasps of air getting lost in Reds coughing, both of them adjusting to the lower oxygen content of their breath.

“It gets better. Just about an hour or so before I was able to breathe right again.” Black explained when Purple sent him a look that could kill through her side-swept bangs. He pulled out his comms, cracked just like Reds but it worked at least and checked something on it. Black sighed, shaking his head and cussing under his breath.

“What's up Captain?” Purples head cocked to the side. Red looked over his shoulder, trying to tie her waist-length locks up into a braid. The straight hair fighting back she gave up and put the tie on her wrist.

“Them good-fer-nothing scientists back at the Outpost wont come looking for me til it's lighter, but maybe if I sent a message saying there are more of the crew they'd come looking early.” Black said tapping away at the screen, his fingers hell-bent on breaking it.

“Wait, Captain. You have a signal?” Purple said turning her tablet on and seeing that she too was able to send a message. Black dipped his head down in confirmation.

“Once the ship's s.o.s reached the Outpost they expanded the signal planet wide. Normally they only use the wavelength the ships run on but, ya know.” His arms spread wide to accentuate the point. 

Purple and Blacks tablets pinged at the same time, Purple cheering and showing her screen to the other two. The message to her read ‘Glad to see you are safe. Sending a rescued crew out. Eta is 30 minutes. Polus out’ with Blacks saying much of the same.

Reds eyes teared up, relief showing on purples own features. A “Well, i'll be damned.” was muttered from the male crewmate, Blacks own eyes starting to mist up.

“We’re finally going to be safe!” Red couldn't help but cry out, her and Purple hugging Black. If he hadn't have shown up, neither of them would have thought to check the tablet again and who knows what could have happened. 

“So now we wait. Luckly, Imposters are known to be nocturnal or I would have us press on. I, personally, am gonna take a nap. Ain't slept since the crash and boy howdy I am exhausted. Wake me when they get here?” 

Black yawned and laid down from where they were already sitting, his eyes fluttering closed the moment his head touched the grass. Red fiddled with her helmet, rolling it around her legs wondering what to do for the time being. It was silent between them.

“Do you think anyone else is alive?” Purple's voice quietly carried with the morning breeze, breaking the still moment some time later. Red sat there for a second, thinking about it. She shook from her head the possibility that anyone was dead.

“I know it might seem silly but unless I see the body bags, I'm not going to say that anyones dead. We found each other and Blacks found us so it's a possibility that everyone is still alive.” Reds' voices shook as she answered, her words choking her like the flames of the crash did. 

Silence fell about them again, Blacks snores the only thing to break the spell. Red put out the fire that was surprisingly still going through the whole ordeal, kicking the sand away from the sleeping captain. Purple tapped away at her comms, probably sending messages out to see if anyone was still out there.

A small humming could be heard in the distance, Red looking at the time on blacks tablet showing it had already been about 25 minutes. Purple reached over and shook Black awake, the male crewmate grumbling his protests with lethargic voice.

“They're almost here Captain.” Red pointing to the little dot in the distance that was growing bigger by the second. He sat up, rubbing the nap from his eyes and grabbed his helmet off the ground. Red stood, helping him to his feet and doing the same to Purple.

The wind was picking us around the three of them, Red glad she put the fire out when she did. The hot coals flying wouldn't have been pleasant to feel. Purple had her helmet back on with Red and Black following suit to avoid the sand storm that was kicking up pace.

Within moments the craft had landed, the cargo bay doors opening with several armed men leading the way. Three figures emerged, 2 of them running down to meet them. The hulking figures scooped Red and Purple up in tight embraces.   
Red looked to see that it was Green holding her, eyes tearing up for another time at the crewmate being alive. Jovial laughter came from beside her as Black clapped his hand on the white crewmates shoulder who was still holding Purple, much to her chagrin. 

The final figure cleared his throat, vying for the now five crewmates attention. Everyone turned to him. Black reached out his hand and shook the gentlemans own.

“Glad to see the Captains still alive. My name is Dr. David Braynt and I'm the director here on Polus. Now let's get you home!”


	3. Log Day: 417  Date: March 17, 30XX

The cargo ship was small, only a dozen or so people including the 5 surviving crewmates, were on it. Black and the Director immediately headed for a small room off to the side, probably to talk about what happened when the ship crashed. Not that Red wanted to know, her own nightmares swirling behind a locked door in her head.

The hallways they were in opened up into the ships commons. A few chairs littered around a table and 2 small sofas decorated the room. White pulled Purple over to one of the sofas and hushed tones were heard from them. 

Red walked over to the table and sat down not wanting to bother the couple that had just survived death itself. Green followed suit, resting his arms on the wooded crest of the back of the chair.

“You alright Red?” Green asked, his voice as gravelly as it was concerned. His helmet was still on but Red could feel his eyes on her own. She nodded, the tension in her shoulders not wanting to ease up, and sighed.

“I just wonder what the captain and the director are talking about. Maybe he knows where everyone else is?” Red's voice hopefully as she glanced back at Green. He was shaking his head at her.

“Fortunately, Captain doesn't have to relive any of that mess back there till we reach the compound again. They found us sometime yesterday, and didn't even start asking what happened until we were in a small room like you see on them cop shows back at home. Told us we couldn't discuss it with you guys just in case it muddled your own memories.” 

Red hummed in response, looking away from the taller crewmate.The ship seemed like it was starting to slow down, the ride becoming choppy and the feet bumped against the ground as the shuttle landed.

Purple and White stood up and looked at the other 2 crewmates, Red and Green getting up to join them by the door. Black was the first one to enter the commons as others were preparing to offboard the ship. Dr. Braynt followed behind him and nodded to each crewmate.

“Two of you have already been here, but for the rest; Welcome to our humble abode, The Polus Outpost.” The doctor turned and headed back out through the door, the large cargo bay open already. There were several buildings from what Red could see past everyone else.

The Polus Outpost is a secluded human military base in the middle of the war. We crash landed on Polus 50 years ago on an expedition and didn't expect to actually see life. The first person to see an Imposter's true form, they didn't take kindly to gunshots at their heads. 

Ever since then we have been at war with their kind and have lost many people to them. The outpost is the only thing keeping anyone stationed on this planet alive. Any and all attempts to make base anywhere else were quickly destroyed, not even leaving bodies to identify whose bones were whose. 

The space opened up to a large foyer outside. There were a few small rooms right in front of them with a large building on both the left and right of them. The one to the right seemed to wrap almost all the way around the outpost with a lava pit visible just off to the east.

“The laboratory is off to the right, which also leads to the specimen room. In front of you is the storage, communications, and weapons rooms as well as the office and admin. Last but not least, the o2, electrical, and security rooms are to the left. Reactor is stable so we shouldn't have to worry about that but it's off to both sides of the landing pad, just in case something does happen to screw up.” Dr. Braynt explained, his voice drifting out of Red's hearing range. 

She felt safer knowing where most everything was, as Red knew that they were coming here for a while. The mission was just a short 6 months but now with The Legacy out of commission, who knows how long it will truly be.

Green elbowed her and Red shot him a look only to realise that both Captain and the director were looking at her. She squeaked a quick sorry and paid closer attention to the conversation. Purple was going to tell them what happened during the crash from her point of view, Black next and then Red would. In the meantime, she and the other crewmates were free to roam and help with anything that was asked of them.

White split from the group the first moment he got, shooting a look at Black that Red would have missed if she blinked. She pinched her eyebrows up in question, but Black seemed to miss it as he walked past her. A few more steps and he turns back to them, still walking.

“I'm gonna head to the Lab. See if I can't get this here tablet fixed. Either of you wantin to come with me?” Blacks smooth southern drawl makes itself known. Green's own gravelly drawl answers him before Red could.

“Ya, sure. My own should be fixed by now. Was smashed to bits and they said it would take a few hours. Red, why not join us?” Green held his hand out to her. Red grabbed it, shrugging her shoulders.

“Sounds like a plan. I need to get my comms fixed too. It wont even turn on for me. Was hoping to head to Medbay to get some scratches checked out too. I'm sure Captain has a few of his own.”

“Perfect. Medbays in the same building just past the lab so that's a pit stop we can make. Now come on.” Blacks enthusiasm was a bit contagious. Shoulders bumping down the hallways made for a perfect pushing game. 

Red found herself squished between the two large men, bouncing off of each one as the other rebounded off the walls. Green's shoulder slammed against the wall one last time and he winced. Blacks laughter died down with Reds and Green brushed off their concerns.

“Seriously, I’m fine. If anything it'll bruise up. S’ not that big a deal. We was horsin around anyway.” Green's voice bounced around the room as they turned the corner into the lab. Several people glanced up for just a moment and returned to their work. 

A young latina girl in her mid-twenties was walking over to them, her dark blue lab coat a splash of color in the otherwise white and pristine room. She was shorter than Red, about 5’4” without the heels giving her another three inches, and very energetic.

“Hey there. The name’s Dr. Rocio, some call me Blue. You can use whichever, but what brings you to my lab today?” Her words were quick but precise, coming out of her mouth exactly as intended. Sometimes Red couldn't even do that much.

Black handed her the two tablets they had and shook her hand, being careful not to knock the clipboard she was carrying around out of her hand. She took them and placed them on the board like she was holding a stack of books.

“Our tablets here had the screens crushed and this one-” He pointed to Reds comm”- wont show anything. Just static. Green here was also hoping his tablet was done being fixed.” Blue pressed the power buttons on both to see the true shape they were in. Putting them down on a table, someone immediately started working on them as Blue pulled Green towards the back of the room.

“Yours is here Chico, been done for an hour now. You're good to go again.” She hands the tablet to Green, who so graciously places it in his pocket. Blue turns to Red and Black, giving her words a second thought. 

“You two, give me one hour. We’ll see where we are then.” She starts pushing them out the door they came from. They looked around for some signs that pointed to Medbay and made their way there. The door was just as white as the rest of the building, Black pushing it open to reveal a small room with pastel green painted halfway up the walls.

A bright cerulean lab coat fluttered by, the gentleman in it not seeing the guests that have just entered. Red noticed that only he had a colored coat, the same with Blue. Black cleared his throat and the doctors head shot right up, finally taking in the crewmates.

“Hello zere! Velcome to Polus. I'm Dr. Sanders, Or you can call me Cyan. Vat do you need help vith?” He spoke slowly with a thick german accent, Cyans english on the brink of incomprehensible if he talked too fast. 

“I was wondering if we could get checked out. I personally have a large scratch on my ankle that's driving me nuts.” Red spoke up from behind the two male crewmates, Green jumping a little almost as if he'd forgotten she was there.

“But of course! Zat vill be of no issue. Come, let's get you on ze scanner.” Cyan ushered Red to a large platform in the corner of the room, his hands placing her on the center before a large green hoop enclosed her body. Small beeps could be heard from it as it took her vitals, and thirty seconds later she was done.

“The scanners got some healing vodou so if your ankle’s feeling better there's no need to look at it.” Green commented as Red stepped off the platform, pushing her weight on to the bruised body part. Strangely he was right, Red's ankle was no longer in pain.

The door to Medbay opened, Purple and Dr. Bryant coming through. The director gave some words to Cyan and a note. He looked at Black and nodded, the captain following him back out the door. 

Cyan busied himself and handed Purple a small bottle. Hushed words were said between the two and some instructions for the medications. She nodded and tucked it into her pocket, storing it away for later.

Black paused in the doorway, looking back he said “Meet up for some grub later, ‘kay?” With that he was gone, the door shutting behind the Captain and making Red dread the next hour before they ask her to talk.


	4. a message

No Chapter this week. I keep going back to it and rewriting it cause i wanna get things right. ill be writing it as 2 chapters so this message will be replaced with on of the chapters. There's so much story that i really need to get the baseline right. Thank you for understanding. and ill see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> im going to try and post every 2 weeks


End file.
